Caffeine And Memory
by MiddleNightSun
Summary: Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Berpikir keras untuk mengingatnya. Menggali semua ingatanku di otaku. Jika ingatan itu tidak ada didiriku disaat ini, apa ingatan itu ada didiriku dimasa lalu?


**Caffein And Memory**

**-**

**Disclaimer**

Attack On Titan - Hajime Isayama

Caffein And Memory - MiddleNightSun

**-**

~_Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Berpikir keras untuk mengingatnya. Menggali semua ingatan di otakku. Jika ingatan itu tidak ada di diriku di saat ini, apa ingatan itu ada di diriku di masa lalu?_~

**-**

Aku mendapati diriku mabuk berat. Bukan oleh alkohol. Melainkan karena pekerjaan. Terlalu banyak yang harus kukerjakan. Mulai dari tanda tangan untuk dokumen penting sampai materi untuk rapat proyek besar besok. Semua harus selesai secepatnya. Karenanya aku masih ada disini. Di kantorku, menghadap monitor komputer dan kertas dokumen sampai lupa waktu.

Perubahan warna langit tak mampu mengiterupsiku. Hanya gemuruh perut yang berteriak kelaparanlah yang bisa membuatku untuk rehat sejenak. Mengistirahatkan tubuh dan meredakan sakit yang terus bersarang di kepala. Aku melirik sekilas cangkir kopi disampingku. Kosong. Aku bahkan lupa kapan menghabiskan isinya.

Kuputuskan untuk bersandar sejenak. Meluruskan kedua kaki yang kaku dan melemaskan leher yang terasa tegang. Hembusan napas meluncur tanpa halangan dari mulutku. Begitu jelas di tempat sesepi ini. Aku merasa sangat lelah dan kantuk sepertinya akan menyergapku sebentar lagi.

Setelah melalui berjam-jam yang melelahkan akhirnya aku dapat memejamkan mata sejenak. Setidaknya beberapa detik sebelum pintu kantorku dibuka tanpa permisi. Dengan kasar pula.

"Erwin! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang cepat menuju kearahku. Bahuku diguncang dengan keras. Aku ingin menepisnya namun mataku seperti diolesi lem. Sukar dibuka. Jadi, kubiarkan tamu tak diundang itu sejenak. Lagipula, tanpa membuka mata pun aku sudah bisa menebak siapa orang itu.

"Apa dia mati kelelahan?"

Oh, tenyata bukan Hanji saja yang ada disini. Mike juga. Dasar lancang. Seenaknya menganggapku mati. Dengan alasan konyol pula. Padahal jelas-jelas aku masih bernapas sampai sekarang.

"Atas dasar apa kau mengatakan hal itu, Mike?"

Aku membuka mata pelan sembari menegakkan tubuh. Kutatap Mike dengan lirikan tajam. Namun pria itu hanya tersenyum seolah tidak bersalah. Kemudian mengendus-endus tidak jelas. Seperti tabiatnya. Sedangkan Hanji tampak lega setelah melihatku terbangun. Tak sama seperti Mike, Hanji memilih untuk diam.

"Astaga, Erwin. Sudah kubilang untuk tidak lembur lagi." Hanji mulai mengomel panjang. Sudah kuduga dia akan seperti itu. Terlihat dari ekspresinya yang tenang, pasti dia tengah bersiap-siap menasihati. Menceramahiku habis-habisan tanpa henti. Yang biasa kudengar dengan telinga kanan dan langsung keluar dari telinga kiri. Topiknya tak pernah berubah. Sifatku yang terlalu gila kerja.

"Diamlah Hanji. Kepalaku bisa bertambah sakit jika kau terus berbicara seperti itu."

"Maafkan aku." Hanji lantas terdiam kemudian menunduk dalam. Aku tahu maksudnya baik. Ia hanya menasihatiku agar tidak seperti ini lagi. Itu saja.

Aku tersenyum kecil kemudian menggeleng pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Hanji. Terima kasih sudah memperhatikanku."

"Omong-omong, kenapa kalian masih ada disini? Ini sudah larut."

Mike mengendus sejenak kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela raksasa berbahan kaca. "Hanji memintaku untuk menemaninya kesini. Katanya laptopnya ketinggalan."

"Ah ya, benar! Lalu aku melihat lampu kantormu masih menyala. Kupikir kau lupa mematikannya."

Aku mengangguk pelan mendengar cerita kecil Hanji. "Oh, begitu. Kalian segeralah pulang dan beristirahat."

"Eh? Kau sendiri?" Hanji menatapku dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Mungkin tidak terima karena sudah kuusir. Dengan halus tentu saja.

"Aku akan menginap untuk malam ini. Pekerjaanku masih banyak."

Hanji berkacak pinggang, mengerutkan kening kemudian menggeleng tegas. "Tidak-tidak. Tak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi gila ditempat ini."

Aku tertawa ringan melihat gelagatnya. Berkacak pinggang sembari mengacak rambutnya yang telah berantakan. "Tenanglah. Aku tak akan menjadi gila hanya karena pekerjaan."

"Tidak! Kau harus keluar dan mencari udara segar." Hanji berteriak didekat telingaku. Begitu memekakkan telinga hingga keningku terlipat.

"Tapi aku masih--"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, tanganku sudah ditarik oleh Hanji. Dengan terpaksa aku melangkahkan kaki mengikutinya. Aku digeretnya keluar dari gedung kantor menuju parkiran. Tanpa permisi ia sudah merogoh saku vest-ku untuk mengambil kunci mobil dari sana. Dan dengan entengnya dia melemparkannya kearah Mike.

"Kau yang menyetir ya, Mike!"

Mike hanya menangkap kunci itu dan mengangguk tanpa berbicara. Ia berjalan kearah mobil dan membuka pintu disamping tempat mengemudi.

"Biar aku yang menyetir, Mike." Aku mendekat kearah Mike. Mencoba mengambil alih kembali kunci mobilku.

Mike membalik tubuhnya sembari menggengam erat kunci itu. Lantas ia tersenyum tipis sembari menggeleng.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membuat kita berakhir di rumah sakit, Erwin. Kau tidak boleh menyetir dengan kondisimu sekarang."

Hanji membuka pintu belakang dan mendorongku masuk kedalam. Ia sendiri mengintari mobil dan duduk disamping Mike.

"Jadi... Kemana kita akan pergi bos? Mari kita kuras isi dompetmu!"

Hanji menoleh kearahku dengan senyum antusias. Entah kenapa dia yang sekarang merasa antusias. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan menghela napas lega. Dompetku masih ada disaku celana. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak perihal benda ini. Jangan-jangan nanti aku bisa menguras dompetku hanya untuk semalam. Hanji terkekeh pelan. Memperkeruh suasana.

"Pub? Klub?"

Aku menghela napas panjang. Tidak berkenan pada semua pilihan yang Hanji tawarkan. "Aku tidak ingin mabuk alkohol, Hanji. Pekerjaan sudah membuatku mabuk."

Hanji kembali berpikir panjang. Begitu pula denganku. Kusadari Mike melirikku melalui spion tengah. Aku hanya mengangkat kedua alis melihatnya. Namun pria itu hanya terdiam. Mendengus pelan sebelum melajukan mobil.

"Kau ingin kopi? Diujung jalan ada kafe yang baru dibuka. Katanya kopi disana enak. Kau mau coba?"

Aku menghempaskan punggungku dijok mobil. Setelah helaan napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengangguk menyutujui. Lagipula, aku kurang referensi mengenai tempat-tempat seperti itu. Ya, mungkin Hanji benar. Aku perlu membuka mata untuk melihat dunia selain pekerjaan.

"Terserah kalian saja."

Aku memandang keluar melalui jendela kaca. Kota tampak ramai seiring larutnya malam. Berwarna-warni oleh lampu-lampu yang berpendar dimana-mana. Bangunan-bangunan pecakar langit yang berjajar rapi bergerak dengan cepat dipandanganku. Kemudian semakin dekat dan jelas ketika mobil berjalan menepi. Mendekat kearah trotoar.

"Ayo turun."

Aku membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat. Dan angin malam yang dingin langsung menyambutku. Cukup kencang untuk mengacaukan tatanan rambutku. Juga cukup dingin sampai-sampai tubuhku menggigil. Sedikit menyesal karena meninggalkan jasku di kantor. Itu karena Hanji yang tiba-tiba menarikku dengan paksa.

"Jangan melamun Erwin. Ayo masuk."

Hanji yang sudah akan membuka pintu kafe melambaikan tanganya padaku. Tersadar, aku mengangguk dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Aku berjalan mendekat. Mengamati kafe bergaya klasik itu dari luar.

Kami memasuki sebuah kafe yang kecil. Kecil untuk seukuran kafe-kafe di kota metropolitan seperti ini. Namun aku menyukainya. Suasana disini sangat hangat. Dan terasa nyaman. Disini juga sepi. Pelanggan sebelum kami tampak sudah akan meningglkan tempat. Tak heran jika sepi seperti ini. Karena kebanyakan orang akan menghabiskan malam di pub atau klub. Menghabiskan uang untuk minuman berakohol dan musik berdentum keras yang memekakkan telinga.

Kami duduk disudut kafe. Didekat pemanas ruangan. Mencoba mencari kehangat lebih di musim gugur yang akan mendekati musim salju ini.Seorang gadis muda berjalan menghampiri kami. Ia sangat cantik dan juga manis. Rambutnya hitam legam senada dengan iris matanya. Obsidian. Senyumnya manis walaupun aku tahu itu menyiratkan keletihan.

"Kopi untuk tiga orang." Hanji menyebutkan pesanan kami. Untuk musim sedingin ini kopi adalah minuman yang cocok menurutku untuk menghangatkan diri.

"Baiklah. Mohon tunggu sebentar ya."

Gadis itu melenggang pergi menuju meja bar. Menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk menyeduh minuman berkafein itu. Aku kembali menatap jendela kaca disampingku. Sedikit berembun namun masih menampakkan pemandangan kota. Aku mencoba memperhatikan kendaraan yang belalu lalang dijalanan. Begitu monoton dan membosankan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Erwin? Kau menyukai suasana kafenya?"

Aku menoleh ketika Mike mengajakku berbicara. Hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Ya aku suka."

Suara pintu yang terbuka terdengar ditelingaku. Membuatku menoleh. Karena pintu yang terbuka itu bukanlah pintu utama melainkan pintu khusus yang tak semua orang boleh melewatinya. Seorang pria muncul dari sana. Sekilas ia mirip dengan gadis itu. Warna rambut dan mata mereka sama. Hanya saja tatapan pria itu sedikit tajam. Namun itu tidak mengalihkan perhatianku padanya.

Ia mengangkat tangan kanan dan mendaratkannya di kepala gadis itu. Mengusap rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kau bisa beristirahat Mikasa. Aku akan mengambil alih sisanya."

"Tapi ka--"

"Tidak apa. Pergilah."

Gadis bernama Mikasa itu melepas apronnya. Meninggalkan meja bar dan masuk kedalam pintu khusus itu. Menggulung kemeja putih yang dikenakannya hingga kesiku. Dan melepas dasi yang mencekik lehernya.

Dengan terampil ia bergulat dengan mesin pembuat kopi yang dirancang khusus. Dan entah kenapa aku tak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku darinya. Seolah seluruh perhatianku tersedot kepadanya.

Aku...

Dia terasa familier bagiku. Aku seperti mengenalnya. Tapi dimana? Kapan? Aku hanya bisa mengingatnya samar-samar. Apa dia salah satu kolega bisnisku? Mungkin tidak. Jika iya seharusnya aku mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Aku merasa dekat dengannya...

Tapi... Ada suatu hal janggal yang tak bisa kuungkapkan.

"Kau sakit, Erwin?"

Aku menoleh kearah Hanji dengan cepat. Kemudian menggeleng dengan pelan. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau terlihat kebingungan."

Aku mengusap wajahku pelan. Menghela napas sebelum mengulas senyum tipis. "Hanya teringat pekerjaan yang belum kukerjakan."

"Oh, ayolah Erwin! Lupakan sejenak pekerjaanmu dan nikmatilah."

Aroma kopi samar-samar tercium. Dan aromanya semakin kuat ketika pria itu datang untuk mengantar pesanan kami. Aku menatapnya. Tersadar, ia membalas tatapanku lama tanpa berkata-kata. Dari ekspresinya ia tampak terkejut akan sesuatu. Tak tahu kerena apa. Mungkin merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kurasakan. Namun ia kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tidak denganku. Aku terus memandangnya bahkan setelah ia memindahkan kopi kami dari nampan keatas meja.

"Silahkan dinikmati."

Tanganku dengan cepat memegang cangkir itu. Cangkir putih bersih dan mengkilat yang menampung kopi beraroma khas kafein. Aku meniup cairan pekat itu dengan pelan beberapa kali. Kemudian meneguk isinya perlahan.

Rasa itu...

Kenapa rasa ini sangat familier bagiku?

Pria itu...

Kenapa aku tak bisa mengingatnya?

Tanpa aku sadari kedua pipiku telah dialiri oleh air mata. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku tak tahu apa maksud dari air mata ini. Kesenangan atau kesedihan. Aku terlalu bingung akan keadaan ini. Aku menjadi linglung.

Kenapa aku menangis?

Pria itu belum beranjak dari dekat meja kami. Ia memandangku dalam diam. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatku. Dan hal itu membuat hatiku merasa begitu hangat. Aku seolah pernah melihatnya. Seolah aku merindukan senyum itu.

"Apa... Apa kita bertemu sebelumnya?"

Dia terdiam selama beberapa waktu. Hanya berdiri disana seolah waktu membeku. Mencengkram nampan kayu yang dipegangnya. Masih dengan tersenyum ia menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tidak tahu."

Aku mencoba mengingatnya. Berpikir keras untuk mengingatnya. Menggali semua ingatanku di otakku. Jika ingatan itu tidak ada di diriku di saat ini, apa ingatan itu ada di diriku di masa lalu?

Aku masih terdiam. Mencoba mengingat namanya. Namanya. Namanya. Namanya yang kuyakini dekat denganku. Namun kenapa hanya ingatan tak jelas yang bisa kudapat?

"Namamu..."

Tenggorokkanku terasa tercekat. Sulit untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Kepalaku bertambah pening. Ingatan-ingatan tak jelas membayangiku bagaikan mimpi buruk. Aku memengang kepalaku yang sakit tak tertahankan. Mengindahkan semua rasa sakit di kepalaku, kupatatap kembali sosok pria itu.

"Le... Vi..."

Pria itu mengangguk pelan. Ia menatapku dengan seksama. Dan yang kutahu kedua matanya itu kini terlihat bening karena air mata.

"Apa kau mengingatku, Erwin?"


End file.
